The present invention concerns an electric motor for actuating a functional unit of a motor vehicle. The invention is more particularly concerned with an electric motor of the type including a motor unit having at least one plastics material portion.
Electric motors of this type are used to drive functional units of motor vehicles such as adjustors for seats, windows, etc., for example. Such actuator motors are frequently associated with electronic circuits that supply power to the motors and monitor their operation to improve their safety.
For example, anti-pinching functions have been associated with gear motors for actuating vehicle window closing mechanisms in particular.
The increasing integration of electronic circuits into vehicles is also giving rise to a number of problems, in particular with regard to their location.